Battle Between Gods
by FlamingBlaze
Summary: The Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, decide to have a showdown over who is strongest. Who will win?
1. Battle Between Gods

_**A/N: Sorry guys about Highly Lethal, I haven't posted the 4th chapter yet. I'm really busy, have a lot of homework and have to study for tests. Anyway, I just decided to write this one-shot about Zeus vs Poseidon to show that I'm back on track.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Poseidon sighed. "I have noticed, brother, that whenever we have one of our once-in-a-century showdowns, a lot of people get hurt."

Zeus shrugged. "How else do we train?" "I noticed," He added, "That Hades is late again. Should we start first?"

"No." Poseidon slumped in his throne. "That would give him an advantage."

"Ah, my brothers. I apologize for being late." As if on queue, Hades walked in, his face holding a malevolent smile. "Shall we start?"

"Of course!" Zeus said, and immediately launched a lightning bolt at the god of the Underworld. Hades dodged, rolling out of the way of the fizzing projectile. He jumped over the borders of Olympus, landing with a crunch on the street. Zeus descended slowly, lightning bolts in hand. "Hello, brother." The god flew forward, and the two engaged in an epic fist battle, to hard for the human eye to follow.

Zeus threw a punch, electricity coating his knuckles, but only to be blocked by Hades. However, Poseidon chose this time to arrive, summoning an earthquake and launching boulders at the two.

"Argh!" Hades grunted, punching a rock the size of a bus to pieces. The rich one sent shadows soaring at the Earthshaker, only to be blocked by a roaring wave.

"Take this!" Zeus cried, landing a lightning-edged punch on Hades. Hades flew backwards, crashing through several buildings in the process. This sent bystanders running away, screaming their heads off. "Now, for you." Zeus chucked a crackling bolt at Poseidon, but he raised his trident, and deflected it back at the King of Gods. Zeus grabbed it back, and threw another one, which was batted away into a building by the powerful trident.

"Brother-" Poseidon smirked nastily. "Watch out."

Zeus' face showed surprise, before a tremendous tsunami wave crashed into him, carrying him all the onto the beach of Montauk. Poseidon arrived swiftly, and threw his trident at his soaked-to-the-bone brother. He managed to dodge it, but a sharp edge cut into his skin, and dangerous ocean magic spread. Zeus' face contorted in pain, and fell to the ground, writhing and screaming.

"Well," Poseidon smiled. "I guess I-"

Suddenly, a black streak shot through the air, and struck the God of the Sea, who flew into the sea. Hades stepped out of a pile of rubble, dark energy spinning in his palm. "Never forget about me." He lobbed black fireballs at the weak Zeus, who dodged, his wounds healing. "WELL?!" Zeus screamed in anger. "FEEL MY WRATH!" Lightning shot from his palms, and thunder rumbled in the sky. Rain fell, pattering heavily on the sand.

"YAH!" Zeus screamed, and threw his master bolt, which arced through the air like a missile of doom, crackling and hissing. The resulting explosion knocked Hades into a 5-mile deep crater, flames enveloping his body while Zeus smiled in triumph.

"Wow." Said a voice behind him. "You really do get worked up, brother."

Zeus whipped around, only for boulders to crash into his already wounded body. A fully healed Poseidon stepped out of the sea, his true form showing. Zeus stood up shakily, and also began to reveal his true form.

"HIYAH!" Zeus shouted, throwing several punches at him. Poseidon blocked, and was about to hit him with his trident when it was knocked out of his hands by and uppercut. The two fought empty-handed for a while, fists beating into each other before each retreated, panting heavily.

"It is time for us to end this, brother." The Earthshaker snarled, and summoned a Celestial Bronze blade to his hands.

"I agree." Zeus pulled out a lightning-edged blade.

In exactly 0.89453 seconds, the two were upon each other at superhuman speeds, blades clashing in a fierce battle between metal and electricity. Sparks flew, and Zeus tried a lunge, swiping wildly, only to be blocked by the bronze blade, Poseidon quickly throwing in a series of complicated slashes, but still no hits landed. Zeus pulled a disarming hit, but missed by a centimeter as his opponent sliced forward. Their blades sliced through the air leaving white marks in its place, splitting molecules and whipping through the air.  
A slice here, a lunge there; a stab there, a block here; it seemed to each that the two brothers were evenly matched, and they each grew desperate as the match went on for longer.

So engaged they were in their battle, that each failed to notice a wounded Hades stumbling from the crater, the wound healing quickly. Hades quickly jammed his Helm of Darkness on to his helmet, and went to join the battle.

Poseidon and Zeus were still engaged in furious combat, when suddenly Poseidon disappeared and shot into the sea, and his sword flew towards Zeus, held by some invisible force.

The swords clanged, when suddenly Zeus felt himself lose grip of his thunder-blade, and it was wrenched out of his hands by forces unknown, where it came to rest in the sand. Zeus panicked slightly, his mind seeking to find explanations for this strange phenomenon.

"Grahhh!" He roared, suddenly being flipped into the sand by a powerful force. His fists rocketed out, punching the air, and suddenly he hit flesh. The Lord of the Sky pummeled into that particular spot, eventually clanging into contact with metal and grabbing the metal-object.

_A helmet._ Zeus thought. _The helm of darkness. I should have known._

But, after this came several blows, each hitting Zeus, one on the cheek, one on the stomach, another under the chin. He was flipped into the air by the sheer force of the blow, but managed to recover on his feet. The Thunder God summoned a lightning bolt to his hand and predicted where the next blow would land, on the face. So before it could he sliced forward with the crackling lightning, making contact with something and Hades, now revealed, shot backwards into the sand.

He didn't even have time to congratulate himself before a trident struck his back. Poseidon emerged standing the ocean water, grinning widely. His trident flew back into his hands as he waited for his godly brother get up.

"You sneaky bastard bitch," Zeus screamed in anger, jumping up, charging up power in the process, shooting towards Poseidon, fists in front of him. Poseidon called forth a tsunami wave, and the two collided, high velocity water droplets shooting all over the place, and they were as deadly as bullets. Thankfully no one got hurt. A shadow spear shot towards Poseidon, who parried it back at Hades. Zeus launched a flying kick, summoning a thunder storm while unleashing an electric explosion.

Over the wind and water, Poseidon shouted, "Feel my power, brother!" On queue, a massive earthquake was stirred up, and rocks shot like rockets towards the trio. They crushed the two unfortunate gods, who lay still, panting, their powers exhausted.

"Do I win, brothers?" Poseidon asked.

"N-ne-never..." Hades mumbled.

Poseidon, in reply, stabbed his trident into both of them.

"How about now?"


	2. Author's Notes

_**AUTHORS NOTE:  
Although this is supposed to be a oneshot about a showdown between the Big Three, I might post one or two chapters occasionally, but it has not been decided yet. **_

_**Please be patient, as right now I am working on my story Highly Lethal, and might be starting on one or two other stories. I'm not sure about this decision yet, and if you want more, please say so.**_


End file.
